


rhett made a mistake opening a snapchat from you on set

by pepsiroki



Series: Drew's Smutty Smutty One Shots [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiroki/pseuds/pepsiroki
Summary: you're a tease and rhett wants to kick your ass





	rhett made a mistake opening a snapchat from you on set

Throughout all your years of dating, he was terrible with checking his phone. You would send him a simple question and you would get a reply hours later; he rarely even brought his phone with him, especially on set. So him having Snapchat was an even bigger joke. 

So that’s why you thought it would be okay to send him a picture of you, in the bath, bubbles covering your nipples- but leaving the cream of your breasts exposed. You had two fingers up by your mouth, the digits slick from being inside you. You captioned it with a quick “wish these fingers were yours, daddy” with a heart and sent it. 

You set your phone down and let yourself relax. You were close to cumming when, abruptly, your phone rang. Your eyes widened as you fumbled to answer your phone with your clean hand- almost dropping it into the bath by accident. When you finally answered the phone, you didn’t even get a chance to say hello before Rhett cut you off: 

“What did Daddy tell you about teasing him when he’s on set?” Rhett’s voice was low, like rocks tumbling down in a canyon. His voice sent shockwaves of pleasure down to your core, and surprise to your chest. He’s never used this tone before and it both scared you and caused you to keen gently. 

“Kitten, answer me.” He commanded, and you stuttered out an answer, your face flushed and your tone shaky.

“I-I didn’t know you took your phone today! You never t-tell me when you’re taking your phone!” You pleaded your case and you heard him groan softly. You knew that groan. That was the groan he made when you had his dick in your mouth. You didn’t have to ask- you knew he had a hand wrapped around himself.”

“Daddy’s going to punish you when he gets home. Daddy opened your snapchat on set. Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten Daddy in?” Throughout his monologue, you heard his breath get heavier and his voice get lower. Judging by the echo, he was in a bathroom too- probably the one on set. Your fingers traced down your abdomen, soon finding purchase between your legs. The slippery feeling of the bubbles caused your toes to curl as you gently started massaging your clit. You bit back a moan, wanting to hear all of what he said, “You better be touching yourself too, naughty girl.”

“I-I am, daddy.” You keened out, a gentle moan escaping your lips. You heard his low laugh and you bit your lip.

“Daddy’s going to ravage you when he gets home, you know that? Daddy’s going to make it so you can’t walk for a week,” Rhett’s voice sounded strained, and you whined as you slowly slipped two fingers into your tight heat, “The noises you make for Daddy are so pretty, babygirl. Don’t you wish your fingers was Daddy’s cock, angel?”

“Yes, I do, Daddy…” You hissed, pumping and curling your fingers faster. You made your moans a little louder, and Rhett reacted accordingly. You heard his breathing get faster and you could almost see him pumping his cock. A small trickle of drool came from the corner of your mouth as you felt the pool of heat at the bottom of your stomach begin to warm. 

“Daddy’s gonna cum, babygirl. Daddy can’t stop thinking of how tight you are, and how hard he’s gonna fuck you when he gets home,” Rhett’s voice sounded even more strained, if that was possible. You whined and keened, your hips rolling. 

“Cum for Daddy, kitten. Daddy wants to hear you scream.” and with that, the line burst, and your orgasm hit you fast and hard. You nearly screamed, calling Rhett’s name like it was the only word you knew. You heard him groan and let out a soft hiss of your name, and you knew he came in his hand. You let your breathing catch up to you, your body and head feeling light, and you heard him laugh.

“I’ll be home in twenty. You better be prepared.” And with that, the line went dead. You put your phone down, your hand covering your face. What had you gotten into?


End file.
